The Prince Came A Galloping
by sodapopbaby
Summary: Veronica needs aid and calls upon a friend. Total Weever.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own little. Nothing of Veronica Mars of course. But I do have full control over an old worn out sneaker. Boo-yah!

Feedback: Yes please.

Spoilers: Some vague knowledge from season 1.

**The Prince Came A Galloping**

Weevil had answered the phone. That had been his sin, he supposed. The instant he had heard her slightly panicked voice he had known, without a doubt that for the rest of the night he was going to be doing one of her infamous favors.

"What do you need V", he barely remembers asking. The answer had been short. Loud talking and louder music had drowned out most of what she had been saying.

So really what was he doing in L.A.? In the worst part of town? Beside a bar even his group would sooner spit on than go inside? Saving the damsel of course.

Weevil just hoped that it would be as quick and easy as possible.

He should have known better.

---------------

So maybe the fishnets had been a bad idea. But hey, how was she supposed to know that a bar called the Sleazy Pigeon was going to really be out in out seedy.

Alright, Veronica Mars wasn't stupid. She suspected that the bar favored a less than wholesome cliental and probably lax cleaning practices. However she was not prepared for the utter filth that walked in and was treaded on in this bar, in this hell-hole, in this place of hell. Was she being repetitive? Fuck yes. But a lets see a lesser person not be after being stuck here for several hours while being fondled by over amorous retards. Where the hell was Weevil?

Then, as fate would have it, Veronica's eyes lit upon the face of her salvation. Weevil, wearing his badass leather jacket, swaggered into the bar. She could see his eyes scanning the place for her, saw them pause but then pass her by. What was he doing? He didn't freakin recognize her? Now she couldn't pretend he was her adoring boyfriend and make a quick escape. Veronica watched him peruse the rest of the bar, watched him shimmy into a bar stool and order a beer. An idea formed quickly inside her head. Pushing off the bearded, drunk, leather clad man currently clinging to her waist she yelled "You bastard, after what you did to me. How dare you show your ass-face here and ignore me."

The entire bar turned to stare at Veronica, Weevil included. Recognition finally registered on his face. She strutted up to him, as her affectionately termed hooker boots allowed her to do no less, and slapped him as hard as she could.

"Ricardo isn't the restraining order enough. Doesn't it register in your booze-addled brain that I don't want to see you anymore", Veronica howled into Weevil's surprised face.

With a questioning look he stood up and started, "Ver..."

Quick to interrupt, Veronica continued screaming "Don't you Veruca me you cheating bastard." By this point her fists were beating on his toned chest and her eyes were tearing. Slightly softer but no less vehement she repeated "Don't you Veruca me."

Veronica tried to at this point to mentally project her plan into Weevil's cranium.

She really just hoped that he wouldn't screw this up.

---------------

Finally understanding the game Weevil clutched at her wrists, effectively ceasing their incessant rhythm upon his chest. Realizing that at this point the bar patrons were either aptly watching the drama unfold or had already returned to their drinks he wasn't completely sure as to what Veronica wanted him to do next.

She seemed to realize this and she collapsed in his arms sobbing out Ricardo's misdeeds and claiming how much she missed the lying cheating asshole. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes Weevil clutched at her shoulders and pulled her slightly away from his body. Looking into Veronica's watery eyes, he understood that this was just her way of getting out of here with as much of her dignity intact and the least amount of resistance from a jerk who may have claimed her for his own.

So he kissed her.

He saw how this drama was unfolding. He knew she had probably meant for him to just, at this point, take her under his arm and guide her out of the bar swearing that he would never see that slut Maria ever again, that he would never cheat on her again, and that he was lost without her.

But he kissed her.

He kissed her.

And she kissed him back. She wrapped her body around his and full on, no holds barred, fucking kissed him back. With her high stiletto boots, her fish net stockings, the shortest miniskirt he's ever seen, a top that had enough material to be classified as a bikini, and a long black wig, she kissed him back.

Weevil couldn't help but pray for God to not send him to hell for living out one of his favorite fantasies. In a public bar. With Veronica, the girl he has had a slight infatuation with ever since she told him to show her his big ol' hog.

Slowly their lips parted, and a seriously dazed Weevil knew that he had to say something. But her soft pants of breath caressing his lips, her slightly swollen and moist mouth, and the reminiscent softness of her lips against his own that still tickled the back of his brain made him silent. The scent of her perfume reminded him of bed sheets and tangled limbs and made him sigh.

However the smell of stale liquor and the rowdy catcalls of drunken felonious bikers, more than likely named Bubba, made him move. Veronica wanted to get out of their and she would. Weevil would save the day in his own Weevil way.

"C'mon chica, my hog's waiting out back." Weevil said while leading Veronica out of the bar. As they stepped out into the fresh air of the night she slowly pulled away from him.

"Thank you" she quietly told him her false tears quickly drying.

Weevil wondered if they weren't going to talk about the kiss. If they were going to ignore it. He wanted to say it was nice. He wanted to tell her she was beautiful. He wanted to see what kind of pajama's she wore.

He wanted to say that he had had a relationship with her dead best friend.

Instead he simply said "You're welcome".

Weevil continued walking towards his bike and she followed. They climbed on together, and she clutched at his back as he sped off. For a second he thought of Lilly and the way she used to hold onto him as they rode. Veronica was different. Softer in different places and without the intent of sex. Just holding. He liked it.

He liked her.

As Weevil dropped her off at her car several blocks later and watched her drive away he wondered if maybe he had imagined the kiss. If maybe this whole night had been a hazy cruel dream.

But he could taste Veronica's lipstick on the corner his mouth chalky and tart.

And that was good enough for now.

--------------

I'm unsure as to whether or not this fic is going to be a standalone or a chaptered epic. Your opinions on this matter would be appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still own nothing. Probably not going to change but I'll keep you posted.

Feedback: I love you all! Thank you so much to those who reviewed. You made my somewhat crappy day.

Spoilers: Vague season one at least thus far.

The Prince Came A Galloping Chapter 2: The Girl

Veronica knew that the world was still spinning for if it wasn't, she wouldn't feel so dizzy. She also knew she wasn't in an alternate universe because if she were she would be adorned in much more bling and the sky would be polka dotted pink. Since none of these things seemed to be happening there was only one obvious conclusion.

Weevil really had kissed her.

She really did kiss him back.

And God was it good.

Not perfect like she had imagined hers and Duncan's passed kisses to be, nor hesitant and a little bit awkward like hers and Troy's. Just good. Like eating a warm, gooey, milk chocolate chunk cookie good. Weevil's lips had been temperate and skillful, not forceful or smothering, and Veronica had loved it.

L-o-v-e-d loved it.

Finally looking into the rearview mirror she saw him waiting astride his bike like a tarnished fairy tale prince. Except in this fairy tale the prince had to maintain his street cred.

So Veronica shifted her gaze away from the biker behind her and focused on her own reflection. Pulling off the black wig and shaking out her short blonde locks made her feel better, more calm, more like Veronica Mars.

But seeing her smeared harlot red lipstick bright against her pale skin made her feel wild and a little naughty and left no doubt whatsoever as to what had occurred.

She had kissed Weevil without any reservations and now her world was left a little bit skewed. Plus the fact that he hadn't mentioned it, had just brushed it off like it was nothing more than a spur of the moment bit of zing to her concoction of lies, made the shakiness worse. Weevil had flipped her world upside down but didn't care.

Finally starting the car and driving away she once more checked her rearview mirror. He wasn't following.

Maybe he was really a toad after all.

---------------

Neptune High School was a place of pain. Everyday Veronica walked inside she could feel one more piece of her soul slip away, forever trapped within the establishment's walls. She hated and loathed coming to school like nothing else. Mostly because people were jerks, mostly because when she came here she was reminded of happier times, and mostly because there were too many people she couldn't escape from here. Like Duncan, like Logan, like Lilly's ghost.

It was the Monday after the kiss, the time stopping kiss, and Veronica could not pull herself together. When she rolled into the parking lot she looked for his bike. When she walked down the halls she searched for his leather jacket. And when she passed by darkened classrooms she listened for illegal PCH bike club activity.

There was no sign of him whatsoever.

Finally admitting that she wasn't going to find him this particular morning she proceeded on to her locker. There awaited a tall brunette girl who may not have had all the 09er's money but was smart enough to fudge it as much as necessary to be accepted.

"Lindsay to what do I owe this pleasure", Veronica greeted the girl.

"What did you find out?" Lindsay instead cut to the chase. She had hired Veronica to work on a case for her. Lindsay's boyfriend had been getting mixed up in bad things of the illegal variety and she had been worried so she had hired Veronica to check it out. Veronica had and the lead had led her to the bar last night where she had discovered nothing. Except the fact that Weevil's mustache tickled the skin above her upper lip.

"Nothing yet" Veronica told Lindsay thinking instead that the last fact was best kept to herself.

"Please Veronica, I'm worried about Cassidy." Lindsay continued to cajole. Her boyfriend was Logan's best friend's brother Cassidy Casablancas, or more lovingly known as Beaver. Veronica would have rather not touched this case but Lindsay had insisted, and insisted, and then agreed to pay more.

Hey she needed to go to college eventually didn't she?

Quickly alleviating the girl's fears, Veronica promised to keep working. She just needed to go about it in different ways.

Where was Weevil when she needed him?

---------------

Weevil could tell Veronica Mars needed a favor. The way she was walking up to his table, the sauntering, and the beginning of a head tilt were obvious clues. No one could head tilt like Veronica Mars. No one could get him to do the things she could. All her damn little favors.

Who was he kidding; he was wishing like mad that she would ask him to help her get out of another sticky situation. And yes he did catch the double entendre. They were his fantasies after all.

"Can I sit down?" Veronica asked him coyly pointing to the seat currently occupied by Felix. Weevil nodded and pushed Felix out of the seat. Gingerly she put her lunch tray down and slid onto the hard metal bench. Then silence. Neither of them said a word. Finally it got to be too much for Weevil and he spoke, "Did you need something chica like a favor or do you just enjoy being seen with a gang?"

Weevil wondered if he imagined the spark of disappointment he saw in her eyes. What was he supposed to say? 'Can I please kiss you again.', 'Can I call you my girlfriend', or maybe 'Do you wanna have a sleepover'. None of which he would be particularly adverse to.

"I do need a favor" Veronica told him averting her eyes to her food. "I need you to help me. Apparently I'm not criminal enough to do this on my own. Plus having the extra muscle around wouldn't hurt."

She glanced at him once more and he raised an eyebrow. "What about your boy Wallace. Why me?"

She gave him a 'duh' look. "If I'm not criminal enough what makes you think Wallace is?"

Weevil got it. She needed something from him she could get no where else. His badness, his penchant for breaking rules, and the fact that he knew some pretty unsavory people. Where else could she get all that from? Plus if she needed some late night attention he didn't particularly want anyone else offering to do the job.

She was his. She just didn't know it yet.

But she would.

"I'll do it", he said. "I'll help you."

And the prince rode again.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. In all honesty I am not that brilliant.

Feedback: Is greatly appreciated. Seriously I'm like obsessive about it. It's like drugs. Oh and Carrie thank you for your detailed reveiw. I am curently looking for a Beta and if you are interested, or if anyone is for that matter, please contact me. I also don't know what IMOHO means Carrie and I feel like a fool. Anyways onwards we go.

Spoilers: Vague season one.

**The Prince Came A Galloping: The Case**

So… this was the girl's washroom. Weevil felt out of place. Perhaps if he just moved his foot a little to the left. Nope, still a guy, still in the girl's washroom.

"V is there any other place we could do this? It's hard on my constitution." Weevil asked Veronica with a vague pleading tone and a sardonic smirk twisting his mouth. Veronica just gave him a withering glance and continued to ensure the bathroom was empty. Finally satisfied she turned to face him once more.

"Weevil if you hadn't noticed this is kind of my office", Veronica replied in a matter of fact voice. Well the truth was Weevil had noticed. It was hard not to given the sheer quantity of gossip that circulated around school that pertained to one Miss Veronica Mars. He knew that she often met with students about cases in this bathroom. Sometimes he would find himself watching exactly who she came and left with.

"So tell me about this important case that only yours truly could help you with" Weevil pushed Veronica. "What new disaster needs your attention at Neptune High? What kind of trouble has the rich white boys gotten themselves into?"

"Theft, drugs, and rock and roll" Veronica said the last bit in a British rocker accent with a bad boy smirk. Weevil merely raised an eyebrow.

"Ok", Veronica conceded, "I was approached by Lindsay Poolin. She's concerned about her boyfriend Cassidy; about the illegal activity he may be involved in. She had little evidence and no leads but let's just say that for the amount she's paying me, I could create my own leads. Anyways I did a little digging and noticed the influx of drugs prevalent on campus. I managed to figure out that that most of them were this new kind called Mik that supposedly is undetectable. So I tracked police reports and noticed that the highest concentration of this particular drug use was in Los Angeles. I also noticed that they put a bar called the Sleazy Pigeon under surveillance in relation to the production of the drug. I went to check it out when this one guy got a little too grabby. So I called you but he left shortly after."

Weevil nodded and processed the information that Veronica gave him. He had become aware of the fact that dealers in town that focused on the high school kids had been selling more of late. It hadn't really fazed him as it wasn't really his business. Now, however, he wished he had paid more attention. "Why did you say supposedly undetectable" Weevil asked.

Veronica smiled. The question seemed to amuse her. "Because it may not show up under the current standard urine test but the fact that extended use turns your tongue blue seems to indicate that it is, in fact, detectable."

Inwardly Weevil snickered to himself. He was just surprised how time and time again he seemed to think the 09ers had more going on upstairs than given credit for. And given how little he thought of the 09ers that was saying a lot.

Yet he was immensely amused by the proof that yet again they obviously had no clue at all.

The rich and the elite failed in life yet again.

"How much of the payment am I entitled to" Weevil inquired.

"Ten percent" Veronica offered deadpan. Weevil shook his head while a sarcastic laugh passed over his lips. He may have a hardcore crush on the white girl but he wasn't getting played. "I want fifty", he told her "If I'm gonna do all the physical work than I want half."

Shaking her head she told him "No frickin' way. I got it all set up for us. The most you can get is twenty-five."

Weevil merely looked at her with his face blank. No way was he settling for twenty-five. He could wait her out. It wasn't actually all that bad in the girl's washroom. Better than he remembered it from his last encounter in here with Lilly.

"Alright forty, final offer" Veronica acquiesced.

"With room for negotiations" Weevil included thinking of all the fun 'negotiations' he could have with the petite blonde in front of him. Lips tight Veronica nodded. She did not look pleased.

"Anymore questions?" Veronica inquired.

"Just one", Weevil responded. "Who's Cassidy?"

---------------

Veronica explained to her sometimes partner that Cassidy Casablancas and Beaver Casablancas were one and the same.

She was pleased that Weevil had agreed to help her. In complete honesty she was nervous that this had turned out to be a drug case. Often unbidden thoughts of her rape would plague her. It was nice that Weevil would be with her. His outsider status had ensured that he hadn't been at Shelly Pomroy's party. Of course she could have stuck with her tried and true sidekick Wallace, but there was something about Weevil that made her feel safe. Even though he was a bad boy superb, she rarely doubted his affection for her.

But recently, ever since the kiss recently, she wished that he would make intentions known for more.

Focusing her mind back on the case, she told him that Beaver had been away in the Mediterranean with his brother and his father for two weeks and so she seriously doubted he was involved. To run a drug empire, even a high school one, would take more attention.

He neither agreed nor disagreed. "The detective stuff is more your style Veronica Mars. Just call me when you need me" he told her.

"Look if you're getting forty percent you're gonna show up for more than just pummeling's. You're stuck with me now" she countered. And Weevil would be. All that money gone and all she got so far was one lousy bar kiss and one obviously inequitable partnership. The biker boy, however, seemed more pleased with the statement than she originally thought he would be. "What are you so pleased about?" she snarked at him.

"Why Veronica you'd almost think that you wanted me around for more than just the sake of the case."

And they both froze. Because he mentioned it. He brought up the attraction that seemed to be brewing between them.

He brought it up. That meant that it existed without a doubt.

And Veronica was ecstatic.

"If you had a penchant for bad boys wouldn't you?" she queried.

He smiled. "I'm just gonna ignore the implied homosexual nature of the question."

Veronica blushed in response. Slowly he stood up from his leaning position against the wall and walked carefully, intentionally, towards her stopping mere inches from her body. She swallowed, hard, and stared up into his face. Slowly, so very slowly, he reached out to grab her hand. He held it carefully, his skin soft against her own.

"You just let me know when that penchant for bad boys becomes unbearable" he whispered softly into the quiet room. His voice and what it implied made her want to kiss him. For real this time, no longer part of any charade, but merely because she craved it.

He dropped her hand, put it carefully by her side, and turned towards the door, leaving her in the middle of the washroom. With the decision of them left in her hands for whenever she chose to make it.

In that instant she found her new inclination towards this particular bad boy had grown unbearable.

"Weevil" Veronica called.

He turned giving her a questioning look.

"Do I really have to call you Ricardo in order for you to kiss me?"

Smiling, Weevil returned once more to Veronica.

Their lips met and it wasn't like before.

It was better.

So much better.

Simply wonderful.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. But I'm pretty sure you knew that.

Feedback: Always appreciated my lovely readers.

Spoilers: Vague season two and Mars vs. Mars.

**The Prince Came A Galloping Chapter 4: The Secret**

Veronica knew two things. One was that she absolutely abhorred the yellow lockers that lined the hallways of Neptune high. The faded yellow never had an uplifting effect on her mood; it never gave her more school pride, and in fact it just usually left her feeling nauseous.

The second was that she was apparently the unluckiest girl in southern California. Veronica's clandestine attraction to bad boys was no longer hush-hush, oh no, not after one gossip queen Carrie Bishop happened to walk into the bathroom just as she had wrapped her arms around Weevil's neck. Just as he had grasped her hips, lifted her slightly and cradled her against him, so that they could be on more even ground. Not that Weevil was that much taller than Veronica. It was just nice being completely level with someone. It meant that she wouldn't get the usual crick in the neck. For that alone she would have left that make out session with fond memories. Had they not been interrupted.

When Carrie had barged in Veronica knew that her life was going to change. Again. She would no longer be just Veronica Mars private detective, most hated and feared girl at Neptune high, and all around tiny blonde tornado. She would be Veronica Mars' freakiest bitch at Neptune whose fuck buddy was the hardcore leader of a motorcycle gang.

She could practically visualize the roaming hoards of gossip now.

And even though Veronica and Carrie had a kind of truce ever since the firing of El Pervert she knew that Carrie couldn't keep this new information to herself. It was just too juicy.

The truth of the matter was that Veronica didn't really care what the populace of Neptune had to say about her. It was the people that mattered that she worried about. Take her father whose mistrust of Weevil before, when hers and his relationship had been platonic, had been tangible enough to take a bite out of. Or Wallace who would feel betrayed by finding out through the grapevine.

Or Weevil himself who would probably hear all the supposed whorish things she had done reiterated by his friends and peers strictly for his benefit. Veronica recalled the time Weevil had been threatening her outside the Camelot. "The things I hear about you, you must really lay the pipe right", he had taunted. It had stung then briefly.

It stung more now.

So Veronica walked along the hallway with the stupid yellow lockers and imagined an echoing chant coming from her peers: 'shame shame double shame now we know your boyfriend's name'. The only problem with that was that she and Weevil had yet to discuss the technical terms of their relationship. Were they boyfriend and girlfriend, supa luvas, snuggle bunnies, or merely friends with benefits.

Veronica hoped it wasn't the last one.

In the mean time Veronica needed to extend her thoughts beyond her social life. She still had a case to solve. And one of its key components was standing five feet in front of her.

"Beaver" Veronica called in a faux motherly tone, "have you been taking your medication?"

Even if he had been too busy to run the drug operation, having just made it back from his trip with his father, doesn't mean he wasn't participating on the side. At least this was Veronica's logic. Beaver however merely looked confused.

"That's not really my name" he responded in bewildered resignation, "and what are you talking about?"

"Drugs, happy pills, magic potion; to tell you the truth I'm not really sure what the street lingo is for it" Veronica said sarcastically.

Beaver merely raised an eyebrow and continued to look puzzled.

"Stick out your tongue" she demanded slightly fed up. He did and it was a healthy shade of pink. That was unexpected.

"So you're not doing drugs?" she questioned him. Beaver shook his head no.

"Why would you think I was on drugs?" he asked instead in return. Veronica explained to him how his girlfriend thought he was doing something illegal and had hired her to find out what it was.

"Lindsay is just paranoid" Beaver told Veronica. "I'm actually just trying to figure out how to break up with her".

Ah a lovers quarrel. Once more Veronica found herself in the center of someone else's messed up fairy tale dream turned nightmare. At least she solved the case. Giving Beaver a rueful smile, she turned to walk away.

"Wait Veronica" he called after her. "Could you do me a favor?"

Veronica found that she had quickly come to hate those words.

--------------

Her father was leaving, not coming back until Monday. Veronica found herself amused because it wasn't for the usual bail jumper scenario. Nope. Her father had won a weekend to New York to watch a Yankees' game.

She had nothing to do with it of course.

So she had entered her father into the contest by writing a letter about why he should win. Twenty times. With twenty different letters. But that didn't mean that she had any influence on the contest judge.

However the pictures of the judge enjoying an evening with his mistress may have helped a little.

"Will you be okay?" her father, as per usual, inquired.

"Actually I'm kind of worried that the wild orgy I have planned might get too out of control. And what am I going to do with all those socks?"

Veronica's father was not amused. He gave her his patented father glare.

"Why is it easier for you to leave me alone when you're out chasing bail jumpers than when you're off on a fun filled vacation-esque trip" she queried.

"Because when I'm off chasing bail jumpers you don't know exactly when I'm gonna be home. Your uncertainty leaves me with feelings of trust."

Veronica's return jibe was interrupted by her cell phone.

"It's probably the orgy RSVPing" her father teased. "I've got to get going anyways". He gave her a kiss on the cheek and turned to leave. Just before the door closed completely hiding him and his bag from view, he poked his head in like a demented whack a mole and left a quick 'be good while I'm gone' to echo within the room. Veronica merely rolled her eyes and answered the phone.

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

But for once it was about what the person on the other end could do for her.

---------------

Veronica Mars was at his front door. Weevil wondered if he could classify this as a phenomenon. After the way she had jumped away from him when that annoying gossipy girl had charged in on them he had assumed that he wasn't going to see her for a while. At least not in a more than platonic level. "You just couldn't stay away could you V? Do you already need another fix of Weevil?" he solicited lecherously.

Weevil teased her even though he was not amused by her earlier rejection. To be realistic, Veronica wasn't very high up in the high school caste system. And yet she still managed to date those in a higher class than her, even if one was incredible stupid and the other a drug dealer. Now the only people occasionally lower than Veronica on the totem pole were Weevil and his gang. For a moment Weevil had believed that she was ashamed of dating below her 'station'. But she had made the first step as it were. Veronica was not ashamed of him. Not like Lilly had been.

"Are you gonna invite me in or are you gonna start humping me in the doorway?" Veronica retorted. And although that sounded like an interesting sensation, Weevil thought that it was better away from public viewing, at least hidden enough so that his grandma couldn't see.

"Come on in" He told her, holding the door open wider, but placing his body so that she would have to brush by it to get in. And she did adding an extra wiggle for effect. He could barely contain his moan. He also could barely contain his drink. In passing she had spilt it down his shirt. On one of his many white tank tops. Veronica looked entirely too entertained.

"Y'know if you really wanted my shirt off you could've just asked" Weevil teased. Veronica purposely looked put out and snapped her fingers. "Alas my plan has been foiled again" she paused "and you wish".

Weevil's eyes darkened. He purposely put the knowledge into his face that he did indeed wish. And that he would if Veronica gave the go ahead. Her eyes began to darken in return and she swallowed hard. Instead of kissing her like he wanted to Weevil turned and motioned for Veronica to follow him upstairs. Like a dutiful shadow she did. Once they reached his room Weevil held the door open for her and over acted a bow with gesturing arms indicating for her to enter.

Weevil could tell by Veronica's face that she was cataloguing and storing little facts about his room for later reference. He wasn't entirely sure as to whether or not this amused or annoyed him. Veronica made him feel like that sometimes. He found that he liked it. All Lilly seemed to have done was confuse him.

"Those are nice" Veronica said gesturing towards the many drawings littering his walls. Weevil merely shrugged and sauntered over to his dresser. His drawings existed and that was that. Perhaps it lessened his bad boy edge, perhaps it indicated a deeper intellectual side, or perhaps it showed he had a deep soul. What-fucking-ever.

Honestly he was a little bit touchy about his drawings. "So what brings you here chica?" he changed the subject. And Veronica seemed to sense the need and let it happen.

"I've gotten several new directions in our case" she told him while he reached into his drawer and pulled out another shirt like the one he was wearing. Waiting for her to continue he turned his back to her and pulled off the sodden old one. At first Weevil thought Veronica's silence meant that she was to busy admiring his muscled tattooed back to think properly. But when he turned to look at her he saw the shocked look on her face and he knew. She had seen the tattoo. The one that he had done for Lilly.

Veronica knew that he had a relationship with her dead best friend. Weevil could see it, that knowledge and the shock of it all combined with incredible sadness, in her face. A face that quickly disappeared as she fled his room.

In the end it didn't seem to matter that Lilly was dead.

She was still causing him problems.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The beach.

The truth was that Veronica Mars didn't really exist. Every piece of who she was, every tiny shard of her life, was connected to Lilly in some way. She might as well be Lilly Kane trapped inside a smaller less attractive body. Maybe she was Lilly Kane reincarnated and didn't even know it.

Never even knew it.

That had to be the reason that Lilly took such an interest in Veronica in the first place. Had to prep the eventual body she was to inhabit. The other occupant was of no consequence. A naive child who, would never understand the complete significance of Lilly, would never understand Lilly's impact upon her life.

But Veronica did understand. She truly did.

Without Lilly her life wouldn't be. It just simply wouldn't.

Her father was fired from his job because of Lilly. She lost her home, friends, happiness because of Lilly. She was ridiculed and preyed upon by her entire school because of Lilly. She lost her innocence because of Lilly.

Lilly. Lilly. Lilly.

Veronica loved Lilly. She really did. She didn't entirely hate the way her life had turned out and she knew that it wasn't really Lilly's fault. In the end Veronica was tougher, smarter, and better in spite of, or maybe because of, everything. It's just that after Lilly's death, even with investigating it, she began to exist as her own person and not as an extension of someone else. She wasn't just Lilly Kane's best friend or Duncan Kane's girlfriend. She was simply Veronica Mars. Feared, yes, but singular in being.

When Veronica saw that heart tattoo on Weevil's back she felt like she was back to being that tiny insignificant person.

Veronica forgot what a manipulative bitch Lilly was. And she still fucking loved her former best friend in spite of it. That was just who Lilly was and had always been.

Lilly was now forever to be that almost first awesome kiss. The one where the boy crushes on the girl for eons and in the very moment that the kiss is about to happen something urgent pulls the girl away. A near miss that could have been unforgettably sublime. Instead it becomes that vague regret that gets pulled out when they're a tottering old fool feeling reminiscent about the past. A nice recollection about the one that got away.

What that tottering old fool doesn't realize is that it wasn't through their own fault that they missed the kiss. It was because the object of their affection was manipulating them and screwing someone else that behind their back.

Was it wrong that Veronica was jealous of the imaginary protagonist in her metaphor? The ignorance must have been blissful.

Ignorance she could never afford to have again.

Somehow Veronica ended up on the beach looking out into the foamy waves. Hating, loving and missing Lilly Kane terribly.

And that was what she was ultimately afraid of. That Weevil was a creature just like her.

That he held onto Lilly as much as she did.

That he couldn't let Lilly go.

And that led to another horrifying thought: What if Weevil was just using her as a replacement.

For Lilly.

Lilly, Lilly, Lilly.

Fuck.

* * *

The beach was where Weevil finally found Veronica. She was almost indiscernible in the darkness. But the little moonlight that glinted of her blond hair gave her location away. 

For a moment he sat idling near the edge of the asphalt just watching her morose form. She seemed as defeated as he had ever seen her. And Weevil hated that this was because if him. In the end it came down to the fact that he couldn't kick his own ass.

The grumble of his motorcycle slowly faded away into the night when he finally turned it off. The crunch of his boots in the sand as he walked towards Veronica seemed to him to be a type of ominous music. The gritty crunch noise echoed within his head. It told him this is your life. Tiny shards ground down into nothing. You are useless. You can't keep the girl, you can't help the girl, and now the girl certainly doesn't want you.

As per usual.

Still Weevil walked forward willing to accept the fact that this encounter was probably going to be another end instead of a beginning. Another end on this cold, lonely beach with a blonde that he had no business caring for and no salvation in sight.

Finally approaching the diminutive girl Weevil paused and gazed into the foamy lapping waves with her for a moment. A moment and nothing more.

Veronica broke the watery silence first.

"Did you love her?" she queried.

"Sometimes", he answered back hesitantly.

"Do you love her?" she continued.

"Who doesn't?" he responded with a trite smirk upon his face.

Veronica sneered and look away further down the beach. "Who doesn't indeed", she said shaking her head. "Who doesn't indeed".

Weevil didn't know what to say. Waves continued to break against the shore as if something monumental wasn't happening. He wanted them to speak for him.

"Did it hurt?" Veronica whispered softly.

"Did what hurt?" he responded.

"The tattoo" she returned.

"I've got lots of tattoos Veronica" Weevil told her. Veronica just looked at him as if he were retarded. Sighing he said "Yeah it hurt. Like a bitch."

"Good" Veronica stated. "Weevil, what do you see when you look at me?"

"I see… I see…" he sighed tiredly "What do you want me say Veronica?"

"Anything but Lilly" she said into the ocean tears finally making themselves known in her voice.

"Veronica you're not Lilly. You're something else entirely. A completely different kind of bitch" he consoled her in such a way as to make her smile. Seeing how she was only partially responding to that tactic Weevil decided to try honesty. "Lilly broke me here y'know".

Veronica gave him a sharp questioning look, the sparse yet weighty tears drying on her face. Weevil clarified "She told me I was just a worthless distraction. Kept saying just the right types of things to make me fall to my knees. Once she had me there Lilly kissed my head with her glossy pink lips then smeared the marks left behind roughly with her hand as she walked away. Left me here broken with a bright pink head as she giggled playfully like it was all a game. So you see you are a completely different kind of bitch, a different one entirely."

Veronica with a quick glance reached out and touched Weevil's hand with her fingertips. "You better stop calling me a bitch right now if you ever want me to stop being upset" she joked smiling. Weevil looked into her eyes and knew that he had to admit all. "I was completely seduced by her Veronica. And I can't ever forget that. It's stuck with me like a scar. Like needle marks crawling up the inside of my arm."

"It was hard not to be seduced by Lilly. She held me enthralled." Veronica confessed.

"The thing about Lilly leaving the way she did was that it left everything unfinished. The rest of us, the people she left behind, are stuck with these half lived emotions. We can't quite hate her, we can't forgive her, and we're still so infatuated with her that we just end up whispering to the pieces of Lilly that haunt us."

Veronica nodded sedately. "Y'know Weevil I never knew you were so eloquent."

"Don't let it get around V. I kinda have this bad boy thing goin' on and if information like that got out my rep may be compromised." Weevil told her conspiratorially. Veronica just smiled.

"C'mon Chica lets get outta here", he suggested with a half grin. But Veronica looked once more to the water. "Just give me one second" she asked. Weevil walked away but heard her final words like a whisper on the wind.

_"Kisses to your awesomeness Lilly Kane."_

Veronica was getting into her Le Baron. The drive back from the beach had been sedate. Some things were resolved and others left unsaid. Weevil couldn't let her leave without some reassurance as to the status of their relationship. So as she was buckling her seatbelt he approached the car and gently tapped the window. Once she had rolled it down he said the only thing he could think of, "What kind of pajamas do you wear?"

"Excuse me?" Veronica gave him an incredulous look.

"Y'know to sleep in" Weevil supplied helpfully.

Veronica gave him a sly smile. "One day, you might find out".

She started the ignition then and drove away down the potholed street. Weevil watched her go with a warm feeling.

From the sounds of it he would get to see her night wear. Hope blossomed in his chest.

Maybe he'd even get to see her room legally.

Weevil could handle that.

* * *

Sorry it's short. And that it took so long. I just wanted to be a certain number of chapters ahead before I posted again. But all your wonderful feedback made a really crappy week. Hence you all are my Heroes. Praise be to your awesome power. 

And Exeunt.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Music

The knocking had to stop. If nothing else the god damn knocking had to stop. Blood would be spilled if it didn't.

Veronica had accepted the fact that she was not always a morning person. Struggling out from under her covers she stumbled out of her room and towards the front door where the incessant knocking persisted. Through the vaguely gossamer curtains she saw the evil sleep interrupter. Weevil.

"Veronica I know you're there" he called out. Well la-de-da.

"You can wait" she shouted back. Like hell was she gonna open the door with stage three bed hair. "You did this on purpose biker boy."

"I just thought that we could ride to school together. Show a united front."

Veronica thought it over and realized that his plan did have some sense to it. Not that she'd let him know. He'd probably never let her live it down. Finally she opened her door where Weevil was leaning against the wall. Raising an eyebrow all he said was "Took you long enough" and then walked inside. Backup sniffed at him and then turned and walked into Veronica's room.

"Some guard dog" Weevil snickered.

"Maybe he just doesn't think that you're a threat" she suggested helpfully. He gave her a look.

"Maybe he should think again" he said. Veronica sniggered in response.

Puffing out his chest Weevil made himself comfortable in her living room area. Veronica was surprised by how at ease he seemed to be. It was nice in an unexpected way.

"Are you gonna get ready to go or just stare at me all day" he asked her. She looked at the floor to avoid his piercing eyes.

"Give me twenty minutes" she murmured.

"No guarantees" Weevil winked. Veronica turned and walked further into the apartment. She usually didn't take that long to get ready. Twenty minutes seemed like a good estimate.

Or so she thought.

Veronica didn't take twenty minutes. She took forty six. Blame it on her inner girly girl coming out to play.

* * *

Weevil liked to think of himself as a gentleman. Gallant even. But as the minutes crawled forward and still no Veronica he found himself pushed towards the edge. His fingers itched and it took all his restraint not to get up and search around the apartment. He honestly didn't think Veronica would appreciate it very much. And that wouldn't bode over well.

He wanted Veronica nice and appreciative.

After the previous night he was fine with being snag free for a little while. Drudging through past emotional garbage with current flame was something he would have probably continued to avoid for as long as possible. But as usual with Veronica she made him face things. Before he was necessarily ready to hash them out with her.

He kinda found it sexy. But he didn't understand why. The perils of being a delinquent teenage boy in lust.

Just as he was about to succumb to his urges his lady appeared. Weevil looked at Veronica from head to foot but didn't say a word about how good he thought she looked. That was just his style. She glanced at him once then grabbed her keys off of the counter and headed for the door. He followed.

In the parking lot Veronica pivoted as if to go to her own car. Weevil grabbed her arm and spun her into him so that they were face to face. She gave him an inquisitive look.

"We are taking my bike. I will not be chauffeured to school."

Veronica raised her eyebrows. But Weevil was adamant. "Please Veronica."

"Since you asked so nicely" she responded.

He wasn't too busy being thankful to notice that giving up the independence of driving to school made her pause a little. He didn't say anything though. She was doing something important for him and she knew it. And Veronica kept it unvoiced which wasn't necessarily her style. It was more his.

For some reason he couldn't keep the smile off of his face.

* * *

Veronica clutched at Weevil as they drove closer to Neptune High. Was she really gonna do this? Slink up to school and broadcast her relationship to the entire student body. But what other choice did she have? Carrie Bishop had more than likely already spread the word quickly enough. She had to do something.

Control her own fate.

And on the bright side with her car at home it was less likely that someone would let the air out of the tires.

As she and Weevil rounded the last corner into the parking lot she felt one final burst of apprehension before she calmed. Lilly's voice echoed briefly in her head. _They depend on people like us to keep their lives interesting. _

Well here went her best Lillyesque shot. Because if there was one unequivocal thing about Lilly it was that she knew how to keep things interesting.

Weevil maneuvered the motorcycle expertly into place finally cutting out the engine. He waited for her to climb off before he removed his helmet.

"Mission accomplished?" He inquired raising an eyebrow. Veronica shook her head.

"We can do better".

She really liked it when Weevil got that wicked gleam in his eyes like he was planning something delinquent or something very naughty.

She liked the look even better when she put it there.

The very instant Weevil was standing away from his bike Veronica sauntered up to him and coiled around his side. "Ready to go Loverrrrr?"

He threw back his head and laughed. It was a warm sound that made her chuckle in time. Weevil threw his arm over Veronica's shoulders and they turned towards the doors. Simultaneously they paused.

"You know what I'd really rather do chica?" Weevil asked.

"Anything but this?" Veronica returned.

"Well, to be honest, I did have a more explicit suggestion. But yeah, anything but this would be good" Weevil grinned.

"Well its time for you to suck it up and be fearless, girly man" she wryly scolded. Looking contrite he nodded. Together they turned and faced the hordes.

Together.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back. My email has been bombarded as of late with people putting my story on a watch list. So I thank you for sticking with me even though I'm a horrible story ignorer. And if it takes me that long to update again, at least now you know how to get my but in gear.

But on with the story...

The Prince Came A Galloping Chapter 7: The Ways in Which We are Confronted.

When the two of them walked into the school the stares had been surprisingly minimal. It might have been because Veronica had taken much longer then she had originally planned with getting ready and school had started already. Upon seeing this Weevil muttered under his breath "Twenty minutes my ass".

Veronica had then given him what she felt was a well deserved elbow to the ribs.

Separating in at the hallway just before her locker he stopped her with a hand on her arm. Looking at her with comically pleading eyes he inquired "A kiss for luck?"

Veronica smirked at him and slowly raised her lips to his. Then at the last second she turned her head slightly and kissed the corner of his mouth instead. Whispering into the place where the skin crinkled whenever he gave a genuine smile she said "make your own luck" and walked away.

Veronica knew that he was probably trying to figure out if she really had grabbed his ass and if it really was on purpose.

It was, but she didn't have to tell him that.

Finally turning the corner she moved toward her locker. Only to be met with angry Wallace eyes.

Very angry Wallace eyes.

"Is it true?" he asked his voice slightly echoing into the silence of the empty hallway.

Veronica didn't even pretend to be coy. "Yes it's true".

"And you didn't feel the need to tell me, your best friend, that you had decided that getting involved with Weevil was a good idea?"

"I was going to tell you. It was kind of a recent development though." Veronica defended.

"Let me guess, you asked him a favor" Wallace supplied. She nodded. "Was it to help you figure out the mystery flavor of your lip gloss?"

Veronica pressed her lips together tightly. "Don't you think that you're overreacting?" she queried.

"Girl this is where I'd stop thinking about what I'm doing and start thinking about groveling".

In response Veronica raised an eyebrow.

"Too far?" Wallace questioned only half jokingly. Veronica gave a weary half smile in response.

"Look Veronica I'm not purposefully trying to attack you. And after this things will be like nothings ever changed, except for some mild bitterness on my part. But I reserve this moment for a later date when your trust issues or Weevils badassness really start to kick in.

"I'm saving this moment, right now, as an 'I told you so' moment".

"Duly noted" Veronica responded.

"I'm just saying" Wallace finished.

Sometimes Veronica wished that she was the type of girl that could handle situations like this better. Wallace was one of the few people she actually cared about enough to want that.

Instead she offered one of her versions of a peace offering. "How about you and I go get a couple of chocolate shakes later down at the diner daddy-o".

"Sounds tremendous super fly". Veronica gave him a look at his choice of words. "Just trying to better myself through my vocab".

She smiled but refrained from mentioning that badassness wasn't really a word.

She decided to let him have this moment. After all it wasn't like he got a freebie like this all the time.

* * *

Walking away Weevil felt like he owned the world. Alright now that may have been an exaggeration, but at the very least he felt like he owned a tiny piece of it.

After all Veronica had just grabbed his ass in the middle of a school hallway. And though she may deny it later he knew that it was on purpose. That sneaky little devil.

He just might have to get her back for that.

Smiling to himself, and shaking his head slightly, he continued further into the school. He had a meeting set up with his boys. At this time of day enough of them had this block free that it was designated as the official meeting time. Really it was mostly used as an excuse to skip out on class. Not that he really needed an excuse. If it weren't for his Gramma he probably would have cut out long ago. Although had that happened he may have never gotten involved with one Miss Mars and that would have been unacceptable.

That reminded Weevil that he really had to do something nice for his Gramma.

He was surprised as he rounding the corner into the room where the rest of the PCHers waited. Every one of his boys was standing in a line. Normally they were slouched about, spread throughout the classroom. Telling stories of the previous nights misadventures, gambling away their money, or simply playing a game of cards. Nope, instead they stood poker straight, as if waiting for their second grade teacher to come and give them instructions.

"So are you all getting in a single file line to go outside and play tag or is there no other purpose to this then the mere joy of doing it?" Weevil questioned his gang wryly, the cocksure leader side of him coming out to play.

"So it goes like this" started Felix "We may have been hearing some things".

He laughed the way he normally does when there is nothing really funny going on, when it's really more about intimidation then anything else. Weevil questioned "And what, pray tell, do you feel like you should be concerning yourselves with." He touched his chest with the tips of his fingers and feigned mild surprise. "It wouldn't be my business would it?"

A few of the more easily intimidated members started shifting their weight back and forth nervously and darting quick glances at one another. One young one near the end looked like he wanted to say something but visibly held himself back.

"Are you dating Blondie?" Felix queried. "Has that unresolved sexual tension started to boil over?"

At this point Weevil had two options. The first was to treat Veronica like most of the other guys would. He could brag about how he made her scream for him, about how kinky she really was. He could make up stories about him tying her up and making her beg for it. About how wet and soft she was when he slid home. After all he was their fearless leader and her reputation did warrant it.

But they would be horrible unforgivable lies. And to treat her like she was some whore would let them think that that's all she was. That would be all they saw her as.

His second option was to make it clear that Veronica was off limits. In some ways this would make him appear very weak. And although he knew that most of his boys had a slowly growing respect for the white girl, it more then likely wouldn't be enough. His tight hold would be loosened and then that's when things would really get bad.

So what to do, what to do?

"I'm thinking we make her a sort of silent member." Weevil suggested with a glint in his eye.

Hey he was allowed to be unconventional. After all Veronica had grabbed his ass. Payback was a bitch.

His group quickly erupted as his statement settled. Raising his hands to quiet them down he continued "Think about it. She's already asked us for so many favors that it would be nice to get some sort of guarantee of return. Plus we've all seen some of the things she could do. Highly beneficial. Most of you watch her back anyways for getting some of you out of Lamb's clutches. And it's not like she'd be an official member. More of an occasional helper. There would be no title involved. No one would know she was affiliated with us. They'd only know that she was affiliated with me"

Felix looked at him like he had lost his mind. "You've gone crazy man."

"This is bullshit" said the young one who'd refrained from saying anything before. Weevil looked at him coldly when something caught his eye.

His tongue was blue.

As he strode across the room, fist cocked and ready, he couldn't help thinking that it didn't really matter what they said about Veronica now. They lost their bitching points when he found out some of them were stabbing him in the back.

But in the back of his mind he couldn't help be amused.

In the end he had found a lead. Thus proving he was more then muscle.

He was fucking bona fide.


End file.
